


iill 2ee you 2oon, AA

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a VERY SMALL story about AraSol. Just one chapter And in this story, ARADIA IS DEAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	iill 2ee you 2oon, AA

 

Your name is Aradia Megido.

It is the fourtenth of April. You are kinda lonely in your hive, no one to talk to. You have been talking to Vriska on Trollian, though, just agreeing with everything;

 

AG: So you are okay with our plan? :::::::::)

AA: yes

 

You wonder if Sollux is online. You decide to troll him.

AA: hell0, s0llux

AA: are y0u there?

AA: s0llux?

 

You see that Sollux has been trolling you earlier.

TA: AA, ii am 2o 2orry!

TA: AA, please tell me you're there!

TA: AA, ii fucked up!

TA: plea2e forgiive me.

TA: ii will 2ee you 2oon, AA.

 

What? You are completly confused. You decide to see what he is doing. He has recently showed you how to set up the thing- where- you- can- see- the-people- you- are- talking-to, UGH! Whatever it's called!

He is sitting on the ground, crying. Why, though?

AA: S0llux?

TA: Aradiia?

AA: What is wr0ng?

TA: You don't remember? AG made me kiill you!

AA: 0h yeah, it's n0thing t0 cry ab0ut, s0llux.

TA: Yes! Iit iis! Ii thought II would never 2ee you agaiin, AA!

 

 

Sollux, check your messages. You seem to have two from AA.

AA: Sollux! It's s0 g00d t0 see y0u, again!

AA:I've missed y0u!

You smile.


End file.
